Radical Dreamers
by Timmesque
Summary: [IsaacMia][one-sided IsaacJenna][one-sided GaretJenna] Sometimes...dreams take you away from reality...and sometimes it is forced upon you


**Radical Dreamers**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun. Or the song 'Radical Dreamers'**
    
    _Held in young hands_
    
    _The light is shivering._
    
    _I've come all this way_
    
    _Wandering along the edges of time.___

* * * * 

It wasn't like her to dream about the impossible. Waiting for the day Isaac would come and profess his love to her. 

That day was long overdue. 

There was the other who loved her as well. She knew from the way he looked at her, his soft ebony eyes swallowing her lithe form. 

But she couldn't find it in her to love him. 

She wished she could. She wished she could spare him and herself from the heartache that was bound to follow. 

They could have had a happily ever after story. 

But that didn't happen. It couldn't.

Because she didn't love him. 

Isaac was still Isaac. There were signs of the happy serene boy emerging ever since they saved his parents. But there was no new look in his eye, no new found smile for her heart.

Isaac couldn't find it in him to love her. 

Sometimes she wondered if she just gave up hope altogether. The pain could fade away and she might continue her footsteps from there. 

But she couldn't find it in herself to do that. Because she loved him. 

And she believed.

* * * * * 
    
    _ I came, searching still_
    
    _Without even knowing your name, but_
    
    _One little feeling_
    
    _I only wanted to hand over to you_

* * * * * 

He wanted to help her. He saw it every time. 

How could Isaac be so blind?

How can you have eyes and not see?

It didn't make sense to him. But he didn't delve into it. 

The pain grew stronger. Hers and his. 

In the end, who will survive their battle scars? 

He knew that his pain had grown as well. Bitterness strove to make its place in his heart, but so did compassion.

And love. 

Heh. He sounded love-sick right now. 

But this isn't the way he imagined it. After all their battles, they were supposed to lead a normal life. 

They didn't consider that a normal life was not necessarily a happy one. 

He loved her. She knew this, he knew it. 

But she loved another and pined after him.

The same way he pines after her. 

Why can't she see that what she might not have with Isaac…

…she could always have with him?

* * * * 
    
    _ Sometimes I catch and hold_
    
    _love__ and pain, tightly in my arms._
    
    _It will fade away, but_
    
    _I will remember it... Always...._

* * * * 

She saw him that night. The moonlight outlined his face, showing off the sculpted features she knew so well. And she saw him with another. 

How easy it is to break something you never thought you had. 

Isaac was with Mia. She couldn't see them very clearly, but she could picture the crisp hands running through Mia's cerulean tresses, his eyes drinking her, bathing her in his love. 

The way she had always wished him to look at her. 

But that was too much to ask. 

He leaned forward and captured her in sweet love. 

Sweet love. 

Yet, always so bittersweet for her. 

She quietly left them alone.

* * * * * * 
    
    _ It has been echoing in my chest_
    
    _For who knows how long.___
    
    _Although it's a whisper tinier_
    
    _Than a drop of the evening fog.___

* * * * * 

He found her there under the sycamore grove. There were no tears on her face, but he could see the sorrow streaks. His heart reached for her, but pulled back.

She didn't love him. 

He came closer, apprehensively. The moonlight cast a shadow on her face, making her seemingly half angel-half demon. He knew better than anyone the darkness in her. 

Who would know better about darkness she felt than the one who has felt darkness as well? They share a bond that ran deeper than blood and love. 

It was need that held them together. 

He slipped his muscular arms around her, cradling her like an ice doll made to be melted by the sun.

And when she melts, he would be there to pick up the memories. 

As always. 

She leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She still didn't cry. 

How unfair is love to let love…

..but let love leave?

He cradled her, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. 

In the end, it was his tears that were falling.

* * * * * 
    
    _Towards the darkness of the frozen stars_
    
    _A spinning prayer_
    
    _May it reach your distant sky...._

* * * * * * 

"Garet…?"

"Hm?"

Jenna let herself out of his embrace, "I need to go."

"….Right…" Garet's arms fell to his sides, awkward and heavy. 

"We were fooling ourselves, weren't we Garet?" Jenna said softly, his voice hitching.

"No…" Garet said, giving her an intense pain-filled gaze, "We were dreamers."

She gave him a smile. There was nothing to say anymore. 

They both loved something they could not have. 

But they had each other. 

And in the darkness, they wept. 

* * * * *
    
    _Towards the darkness of the frozen stars_
    
    _A spinning prayer_
    
    _May it reach your distant sky...._

**A/N: An angsty little one-shot for everyone. I always thought that even though Isaac/Mia was a nice pairing, there have been hints in the game of Isaac/Jenna and Garet/Jenna. But this time I felt Jenna should get the raw end of the deal. Next time, I'll fit in Mia angst. ^__^ And I was so mean to Garet-kun!!! But I hate fics where Garet is a big oaf. There's more that meets the eye and Garet is a more complex character than what you give him credit for…**

**To everyone who reads this fic (whether they review or not) and Midnight C. Update your fics o-negai!**


End file.
